L'âme et l'esprit
by Cherry Grimm
Summary: Quelques OS SoMa, parce qu'on n'en a jamais assez, huhu. La plupart sont des AU
1. Chapter 1

Death City était une petite ville. Loin de ce que son nom annonçait, elle était animée et les habitants étaient plus qu'aimable, du moins pour la plupart. En effet, il restait toujours quelques exceptions, comme cet homme qui habitait juste au-dessus de l'appartement de Maka et qui s'amusait à faire ses exercices d'aérobic avec le son de sa musique au maximum. Maka avait dû prendre l'ascenseur une fois avec lui et c'était une expérience qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre, pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré la descente au rez de chaussé, son voisin lui avait exposé l'histoire de son nom de famille « _Mon nom provient de l'épée dont la légende a commencé au douzième siècle_ … » Avait-il commencé. Maka cru que son cerveau allait exploser même ses cours de biologie cellulaire n'avaient pas été aussi ennuyeux.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Maka était revenue de l'Etat de Washington où elle avait fait ses études et ses années d'interne dans l'immense hôpital de Seattle. Après ces onze années passées loin de sa ville natale, Maka avait décidée d'y remettre les pieds. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la mauvaise idée de prévenir son père de son retour. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras quand elle fût descendue du train, à la gare de Death City, suivit de Blake, l'ami d'enfance de Maka. Ce jour-là, toutes les personnes de la gare les avait dévisagé, même s'ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme, les cheveux roux du capitaine de la brigade de la police Spirit Albarn et les cheveux électriques de son subordonné, Blake Star, ne passaient jamais inaperçus.

Maka passa les doubles portes de l'hôpital de Death City, un Deathbuck à la main. Le bâtiment était plus petit que celui de Seattle mais était en sous-effectif : l'Etat n'étant pas réputé pour ses grandes universités, les étudiants souhaitant s'orienter vers une carrière médicale devaient souvent partir loin et souvent, la plupart d'entre eux n'envisageaient pas de venir travailler à Death City. L'arrivée de Maka avait soulagé le corps médicinal.

« Oh Maka, bonjour ! Tu as Mrs Hoover t'attends en chambre trois, je crois qu'elle a encore ses problèmes de varices. » Annonça une infirmière brune. Maka grimaça, sa journée commençait mal. « Désolée, mais tu es la seule à être libre pour le moment… Si j'avais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais fait. »

« C'est pas grave Tsubaki, je vais m'en occuper, je suis là pour ça après tout. » Soupira Maka en jetant son gobelet. « Je vais me changer, dis à Mrs Hoover que je suis à elle dans dix minutes. »

Tsubaki hocha la tête et parti vers la chambre de la patiente. Selon Maka, la jeune fille était la personne la plus patiente et gentille qu'elle n'eût jamais rencontré. Quand Maka fit sa première entrée dans l'hôpital, Tsubaki avait été la première à lui souhaiter la bienvenue et elles étaient rapidement devenues amies et assistait Maka dès que cette dernière en avait besoin.

Maka décrocha sa blouse du cintre et l'enfila avant de ressortir des vestiaires et de se diriger vers la chambre trois. Mrs Hoover se tenait sur le lit, les jambes nues et veineuses. Maka attrapa le dossier que lui tendait Tsubaki et l'ouvrit.

« Bon, alors, dîtes moi tout, Mrs Hoover, ça vous fait mal ? Même avec les médicaments que je vous ai prescrits ? »

* * *

La première semaine de Maka à Death City n'avait pas été de tout repos. Le jour de son arrivée, le lundi, elle avait passé l'après-midi à aménager son appartement avec l'aide de son père et de Blake (et ce même si tous les meubles n'étaient pas arrivés « _parce que le boulot me prend tout mon temps et que si j'attends que tout soit arrivé, j'en aurai pour cinq mois à tout mettre en place… C'est plus simple comme ça et NON BLAKE NE JETTE PAS CES LIVRES PAR TERRE COMME CA TU VAS LES ABIMER !_ ») Le mardi, elle avait fait son premier jour à l'hôpital, qui avait été affreux, bien que sa rencontre avec Tsubaki l'avait rendue heureuse. Ce jour-là, elle avait dû avoir affaire aux varices de Mrs Hoover, puis au cas d'hémorroïdes de M. Johnson, puis elle avait dû se battre avec le Dr Stein, son supérieur, pour obtenir la dernière tartelette à la fraise de la cafétéria, elle s'était ensuite disputée avec le chirurgien Ox Ford à propos du classement des examens de fin d'année de lycée, ça avait été son principal rival à cette époque et ça n'avait pas tellement changé. Le mardi soir, Maka était rentrée exténuée de sa journée, elle s'était couchée sans manger. Le mercredi, elle fût réveillée par son voisin du dessus, M. Calibur, qui avait décidé que faire ses exercices d'aérobic à cinq heures du matin, c'était une bonne idée. Ne pouvant pas se rendormir, Maka s'était levée et avait commencé à se préparer pour aller travailler. Bien qu'extrêmement fatiguée, Maka avait passé une journée plutôt tranquille et Tsubaki l'avait même emmenée à déjeuner à l'extérieur pour profiter du beau temps. Le premier patient qu'elle eût le jeudi fût pour le moins, très inattendu. Ce matin-là, Maka c'était tout d'abord étonné de ne pas voir Tsubaki ranger les dossiers au point d'accueil, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque matin. Ce fût Marie Mjolnir qui lui annonça que quelqu'un l'attendait dans la chambre dix. Maka s'y était rendue, avait ouvert la porte, et c'était présentée à son nouveau patient, tout comme d'habitude.

 _« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Albarn, votre… » Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, la bouche ouverte, faisant face à Blake, qui lui avait le sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Maka ! Je suis désolée, étant donné que le Stein et Kim étaient déjà occupés et que tu n'étais pas là, je m'en suis occupé, c'était juste une foulure donc– » Avait commencé Tsubaki._

 _« TU NE DEVRAIS PAS T'EXCUSER DE SOIGNER UN DIEU COMME MOI AH AH AH »_

 _« Blake, tu es dans un hôpital, tais-toi un peu » avait lancé Maka. « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsubaki, je te laisse finir. D'accord ? Et si jamais il t'embête, donne lui un bon coup sur le crâne, ça devrait le calmer ! »_

Le vendredi, Maka avait dû assister à sa première urgence depuis son arrivée. Il avait été causé par un accident de voiture. Seul un conducteur sur les deux était blessé. Côtes cassées, bras fracturé et beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Le samedi, elle avait rencontré son voisin du dessus dans l'ascenseur. Entre deux informations sur l'origine de son nom, Maka pensa qu'il ressemblait à un alien. Elle était arrivée à l'hôpital irritée par la rencontre, et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait lui couler par les oreilles. En plus, ce jour-là, elle avait dû une nouvelle fois affaire à Blake.

 _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là, tu t'es refoulé le poignet ? » Avait demandé Maka._

 _« Maka ? C'est toi qui t'occupe de moi ? Tu veux pas envoyer l'infirmière, que je profite au moins d'être ici en voyant une fille avec des formes ? »_

Sa remarque lui a valu un coup sur la tête _« Maka, ça fait mal ! »_

 _« Oooh, vraiment ? Bah au moins tu seras venu ici pour quelque chose ! »_

Maka avait pu obtenir son dimanche de libre et l'avait passé à se reposer chez elle, ce fût le seul jour qu'elle put passer tranquillement, avant de recommencer une nouvelle semaine.

OoOoO

« Oui, Mrs Hoover, tous les soirs ! »

« Et si ça ne va pas mieux ? »

« Attendez au moins deux semaines, si vraiment ça ne va pas mieux, revenez, d'accord ? »

Maka salua la vieille dame, se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café, elle avait besoin de se réveillée, son voisin du dessus avait décidé de faire son aérobic ce matin, ce qui avait considérablement raccourcis la nuit de Maka. Elle porta le gobelet fumant au bord de ses lèvres quand Marie, une infirmière, l'interpela.

« Maka, abandonne ton café, t'as un patient qui t'attends. »

« Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? Je n'ai même pas pu boire une gorgée ! Que fait Stein ? Il ne peut pas y aller ? Et Kim ?» Grogna Maka.

« Stein est en salle d'opération et Kim s'occupe de Becky, elle a des problèmes avec son bébé. » Dit Marie.

Maka cru qu'elle allait sérieusement jeter Blake du haut de l'hôpital quand elle le vit assis dans la chambre.

« BLAKE ! Je te jure que si tu viens là alors que tu n'as rien, je vais vraiment te fracturer le bras et ce sera Stein qui s'occupera de toi ! Et t'es pas censé être en service ? » S'exclama Maka.

« LE DIEU QUE JE SUIS T'HONORE DE SA PRESENCE ET– »

« Star, baisse d'un ton, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

Maka fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la pièce. Sur le lit se trouvait un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de la brigade de police de Death City. La manche de la veste était d'ailleurs déchirée, dévoilant son bras droit couvert de sang. Maka s'approcha, ouvrit le meuble à côté du lit et en sorti des compresses et du désinfectant.

« Enlevez votre veste s'il vous plait, je vais désinfecter votre plaie. »

Le patient s'exécuta et retira sa veste avec l'aide de Blake, qui déposa le vêtement sur le dossier de la chaise. Maka se pencha vers la blessure. Ca saignait beaucoup, il faudrait sûrement faire quelques points de sutures. La jeune femme versa du désinfectant sur une compresse et commença à nettoyer le bras de son patient. Au contact du produit, le policier eu un mouvement de recul.

« Ça pique, c'est normal, mais moins vous bougerez, plus ça je ferai ça vite. »

« Dis, Maka, » commença Blake « Tsubaki est là aujourd'hui ? »

« Tsubaki _travaille_ aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas la voir et une fois que j'aurai fini avec ton collègue, vous déguerpissez, j'en ai marre de te voir à l'hôpital. » grogna Maka.

« Tu es dure, ma présence ne rend-elle pas ta journée plus belle ? »

« Ta présence est aussi ennuyante que mon voisin du dessus. » Rétorqua Maka. « Bon, je crois que je vais devoir vous faire des points de sutures. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher mon matériel. »

Maka sortie de la chambre. Blake s'étira et se leva de sa chaise.

« Bon, Soul, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai une infirmière à retrouver. »

« Mec, tu vas finir par recevoir une interdiction d'approcher ton infirmière à moins de dix mètres… » Annonça ledit Soul, assit sur le lit.

« Mais non, cette fille veut mon corps, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que de goûter au corps du Dieu que je suis ! HAHAHA ! »

Blake ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Maka. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

Blake grommela dans sa barbe et alla se rassoir sur la chaise.

« Bon, ça ne va pas être très agréable, désolée. »

Maka attrapa un tabouret, rapprocha du lit et s'assit dessus. Soul serra les dents lorsqu'il senti l'aiguille et le fil traverser sa peau. Ça ne faisait pas excessivement mal, mais c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

« Je peux savoir comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? » Demanda Maka, curieuse.

* * *

« Je te jure, Soul, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai pu voir, et tu verrais ses seins… »

« Blake, tu m'en parles tous les jours, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, la ferme. »

Soul et Blake tournèrent au coin de la rue. Ils avaient été envoyés pour patrouiller sur la rue marchande. Le lundi, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, leur présence était presque inutile, mais Blake tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde au commissariat et le capitaine l'avait envoyé faire une ronde puis avait ensuite demandé à Soul d'y aller aussi, « _pour le surveiller_ ». Dans des moments pareils, Soul se demandait comment Blake avait pu être enrôlé dans la brigade.

« Il faudrait que tu la vois, je t'y emmènerai un jour, Soul. »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, croisant les personnes âgées en promenade et un groupe de lycéen sûrement en train de sécher les cours. L'un d'entre eux slalomait entre les passants sur son skateboard, frôlant dangereusement certaines personnes. Soul l'interpella.

« T'as de la chance que je ne dise rien sur le fait que tu ne sois pas en cours, mais si tu veux continuer à circuler sur ça, » il désigna le skate, « tu dois faire attention à ne mettre personne en danger. »

Le lycéen se frotta l'arrière de la tête et reparti le plus loin possible des officiers. Ces derniers allaient reprendre leur marche quand l'alarme d'un magasin retenti. Un jeune garçon s'en échappait en courant. Soul voulu se mettre à sa poursuite et commença à courir.

« Monsieur, attention ! »

Soul se retourna, c'était le garçon au skate qui venait de l'appeler.

« Hein ? »

Sans y faire attention, Soul posa le pied sur le skateboard qui avait échappé à l'adolescent. L'officier glissa par terre, s'ouvrant le bras sur les débris de verre d'une bouteille qu'un sans-abri ou qu'un groupe de jeune avait dû jeter un soir, s'ouvrant le bras. Blake se pencha vers lui.

« Eh mec, je vais pouvoir te présenter Tsubaki plus tôt que je ne le pensais. »

* * *

Maka et Blake avaient les larmes aux yeux et Soul grommelait, les joues rouges.

« Tu pouvais pas te taire, Star ? C'pas cool. »

« Désolé, Soul, mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'était vraiment minable. »

« Soul ? C'est votre nom ? »

« Oui, c'est un peu bizarre, hein ? »

« Non, c'est original, c'est cool. »

« Vous le pensez sérieusement ? »

Maka hocha la tête et s'éloigna du lit, admirant les points qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'est fini ! »

Soul se contorsionna pour voir le travail du médecin et Blake se leva et tendit la veste qui reposait sur le dos de la chaise à son coéquipier. Ce dernier la prit et se leva du lit.

« Surtout, évitez de faire des gestes trop brusques pour ne pas les casser et revenez me voir dans deux ou trois semaines pour que je vous les enlève ! »

« Maka, Kim a besoin de toi pour des radios ! Tu n'as pas entendu ton bipeur ? » Annonça Tsubaki en rentrant dans la chambre.

Maka tapota les poches de sa veste, réalisant qu'elle avait dû laisser son bipeur dans sa veste, dans le vestiaire.

« TSUBAKI ! JE SUIS HEUREUX DE TE REVOIR ! Ça te dirait de venir boire un verre, juste toi, moi et les étoiles qui se reflèteraient dans tes yeux… »

« T'es en service Blake, allez, dépêche-toi, le capitaine va encore nous faire une crise. » Dit Soul, blasé, en attrapant la manche de la veste de son collègue et en le trainant hors de la chambre.

* * *

Soul ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Déjà, quand il s'est levé ce matin, sa chatte, Blair, n'avait pas décidé de faire ses griffes sur le canapé, contrairement à d'habitude. Ses points de sutures ne le démangeaient pas, contrairement à d'habitude. Et quand il est arrivé au travail, le capitaine Albarn ne l'a pas envoyé remplir des dossiers, _contrairement à d'habitude_. En fait, le capitaine lui avait même souhaité le bonjour. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était Blake qui s'amusait à faire un basket-poubelle dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient.

« Mec, t'as vingt-huit ans, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de jouer à ça ? C'est vraiment pas cool. » Dit Soul en entrant dans la pièce. « En fait, est-ce qu'à toi aussi le capitaine t'as dit bonjour ? Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ? Presque… Niais ? »

« Haha, totalement ! Il est tellement heureux qu'il pourrait en chier des paillettes. Mais crois moi, ça sera encore pire tout à l'heure. » Le prévint Blake.

Soul n'eût pas le temps de demander pourquoi Blake venait de se précipiter à l'extérieur en appelant Kilik pour lui proposer de faire une partie de basket samedi prochain. Soul s'installa alors derrière son bureau et sorti une pile de dossier.

Au bout d'une heure de travail très peu productif, Soul fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver quelques cents et se dirigea vers la machine à café quand il aperçut Maka, deux Deathbuck dans les mains. Il l'appela et celle-ci se retourna, lui lançant un sourire que Soul lui rendit.

« Comment va votre bras ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ça gratte, parfois, mais je fais avec. Je, euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez un problème ? »

« Oh, non, du tout, je viens apporter un café à mon père… » Dit-elle, un peu ennuyée. « J'aurai voulu finir de ranger mon appartement, mais il a tellement insisté pour que je vienne le voir que j'ai fini par céder. »

Soul voulu demander ce que son père faisait ici quand un cri de joie retentit dans le couloir. Il vit son capitaine s'élancer vers lui, les bras grands ouvert. Soul ne détestait pas son supérieur, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Grimaçant, il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner un peu de la trajectoire du capitaine Albarn, quand il le vit prendre Maka dans ses bras.

« Mon bébé, ma petite chérie, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! » Dit-il mielleusement.

« Papa, arrête s'il te plaît, c'est affreusement gênant et je vais renverser ton Deathbuck. En plus j'étais en pleine conversation, c'est mal poli de couper les gens comme ça. »

Le capitaine s'éloigna de sa fille et lança un regard dédaigneux à Soul.

« Evans, vous n'avez donc pas des dossiers à étudier ? J'en veux dix de fait sur mon bureau à midi. »

Soul s'éloigna, son gobelet de café à la main et reparti dans son bureau. Blake l'attendait, les pieds sur la surface de son bureau, jouant avec une balle.

« T'as une de ces tronches, allez, souris, ton Dieu t'honore de sa présence ! » S'exclama Blake.

« Tu le savais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que le capitaine était le père de Maka ? »

« Bah oui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » Soul secoua la tête. « Bah c'est le cas. C'est pour ça que tu tires une gueule de dix mètres de long ? Attends, me dit pas que t'avais des vues sur elle ? J'veux dire, son père c'est déjà un cas, mais Maka est pire qu'un grizzli parfois, crois-moi, je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfant ! Elle me frappait toujours avec un livre pour n'importe quelles raisons. Je m'étonne de ne pas être encore mort d'une commotion cérébrale ! Certains disent même que là où elle passe, l'herbe ne repousse pas… Bon, je dois avouer que je pense que ça, c'est un peu exagéré, mais… Soul ?»

Soul ne pipa mots et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Merde. T'avais sérieusement des vues sur elle… »

Oui, il en avait. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé que son capitaine puisse être le père de cette fille. Ils ne se ressemblaient même pas ! Mais bon, Death City était une petite ville…

* * *

 **Bonjour vous ! \o**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer : j'ai dû, à la demande de l'auteur, supprimer la traduction de uncle soul can't get laid…  
Du coup, pour m'excuser, je vous poste un petit OS soma que j'ai écrit en ce dimanche pluvieux (du moins, par chez moi). J'ai peur que ça soit un peu OOC, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ! **

**D'ailleurs, pour les amateurs de Kaamelott, j'ai placé une référence, serez-vous la retrouver ? (Ouais ouais, j'fais des jeux, vous voyez)**

 **Mmh, sinon, je précise au cas où, Blake est bien Black*Star. Je l'ai renommé de cette façon, ça fait moins bizarre étant donné que c'est un AU dans un monde normal.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review (et d'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas de compte ff. net et que posez une question en review, sachez que c'est hyyyypeeeer frustrant parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre x).**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si des premières et des terminales passent par-là, mais si c'est le cas, bon courage pour vos épreuves anticipées ou votre bac ! Je sais que c'est dans peu de temps donc bon… \o/**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse !**

 **Cherry Grimm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et yo ho ho, et une bouteille de rhum ! \o/**

 **Y'a pas longtemps je suis tombée sur une fanfic SoMa qui se passait dans un univers alternatif de pirates. Au delà du fait que je suis vachement frustrée parce que cette fanfic n'est pas terminée, j'ai trouvé ça tellement cool que je me suis fait un marathon Pirate des Caraïbes et puis ensuite je me suis dit que ça serait sympa d'écrire un truc Pirate AU, moi aussi... Du coup bah voilà.**

 **Bon, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, je crois que les persos penchent vers le OOC (je crois que je serais jamais capable de bien les écrire, tristesse infâme)**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! (On n'a jamais assez de SoMa dans la vie, après tout.)**

 **Oh, et je vous conseille de lire ça avec le soundtrack de Pirate des Caraïbes en fond, héhé.**

* * *

\- NE LE LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER, RETROUVEZ LE, FOUILLEZ TOUTE LA VILLE S'IL LE FAUT, cria Maka Albarn.

La garde quitta précipitamment la pièce, armée de fusils et d'épées. Maka les suivit.

Soul Eater était l'un des pirates les plus recherché du royaume. D'après les rumeurs, il s'amusait à dévorer les âmes des équipages dont il avait fait couler le navire et avait l'apparence du démon. Des cheveux blancs et des yeux aussi rouges que le sang, ainsi que des dents pouvant rivaliser avec le plus grand des requins.

Maka Albarn était la plus jeune capitaine que la flotte royale eut jamais eu. Marchant dans les pas de sa mère qui avait elle aussi été nommée à ce poste quelques années auparavant.  
Beaucoup avait douté de sa capacité à se faire respecter par un équipage, mais Maka était intelligente et forte. Elle savait se faire écouter et se faire obéir.

Maka Albarn allait être celle qui allait envoyer le pirate Soul Eater à l'échafaud.

Dehors, la garde royale était déployée dans les rues, cherchant en vain le pirate aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier était assis derrière des barils, attendant que le dernier garde quitte l'allée. Quand ce fut bon, il sorti de sa cachette et se précipita hors de l'allée, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il allait tourner sur sa droite mais une épée lui barra la route. Au bout du manche se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi verts que les bouteilles de rhum.

\- Soul Eater, souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est moi-même. Et vous êtes ?

Maka fit un pas en avant et Soul esquiva l'épée de son ennemi de justesse, avant de sortir la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent pour une jeune femme aussi frêle que vous de croiser le fer avec un honnête pirate comme moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que « pirate » et « honnête » soient deux mots qui puissent être placés dans la même phrase, annonça Maka en tentant un coup d'épée vers la gauche, aussitôt bloqué par la lame du pirate.

\- N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que je viens de faire ?

Le bruit de leurs lames retentit encore et encore. Maka n'arrivait pas à le toucher, Soul réussissant à esquiver et à parer ses coups, mais elle arrivait à le faire reculer. Si elle arrivait à le coincer dans un cul-de-sac, il en serait fini de lui.

\- Si vous étiez un honnête pirate, vous vous laisseriez faire mettre la corde au cou, Soul Eater.

\- La seule personne pouvant mettre la corde au cou d'un pirate, chère demoiselle, c'est l'océan. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il para une nouvelle fois le coup que Maka tenta de lui donner, j'ai un équipage à rejoindre. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il avança rapidement son épée vers son adversaire. Maka voulu le parer, mais le coup de Soul lui fit perdre son épée. Il lui lança un sourire narquois avant de se retourner.

\- Oh...

Derrière lui se trouvait une bonne partie de la garde royale. Leurs fusils pointés sur lui.

\- Bon travail, Capitaine Albarn, annonça l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Commodore, lança Maka en le saluant.

\- Capitaine ? Soul regarda la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule avant de faire face au commodore, vous voulez dire que cette planche à pain _est_ le capitaine de votre flotte ?

Soul ricana. L'armée royale n'était plus le danger qu'elle avait été.

\- Cette _planche à pain_ , comme vous dites, Eater, vous a coincé. Soul Eater, vous êtes accusé de piraterie et êtes donc condamné à mort par pendaison sur la place publique.

Soul siffla en lançant un regard blasé au commodore. Pendu sur la place publique, lui ? Soul Eater ? Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir et encore moins mourir sans avoir goûté ledit rhum de Singapour. D'après les rumeurs, c'était la meilleure eau de vie que l'on pouvait obtenir.

\- Vous me verrez désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à ma propre pendaison, mais j'ai un équipage à surveiller, les pauvres seraient perdus sans un capitaine. Messieurs, Soul hocha rapidement la tête vers la garde qui pointait toujours les fusils dans sa direction, ma demoiselle Planche à Pain, il hocha la tête en direction de Maka quand un sifflement aigu se fit entendre, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous quitter.

Soul se précipita à sa droite, contre le mur et tendis ses mains vers le ciel et sauta. Il se rattrapa au rebord et deux autres paires de mains vinrent l'aider à se hisser au sommet de la maisonnette.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? TIREZ-LUI DESSUS ! Cria le commodore.

Les coups de feu retentirent mais Soul était plus rapide. Maka sortie de l'allée en ramassant son épée au passage. Elle n'allait pas le laisser filer.

Elle se fraya un passage parmi les villageois qui s'étaient attroupés pour voir d'où venaient les coups de feu, et couru après l'homme aux cheveux blancs et ses sbires. Ils se dirigeaient vers le port.

Maka tourna à sa gauche, elle allait les devancer. Une fois arrivée sur la place du port, elle monta sur un muret avant d'en redescendre lorsqu'elle trouva le pirate.

Soul monta sur le ponton en bois. Son navire était amarré plus loin et il aurait besoin de canaux pour le rejoindre. Les deux membres de son équipage qui étaient venu à sa rescousse étaient déjà dans une chaloupe, attendant que leur capitaine les rejoigne.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas rejoindre votre _bateau_.

Soul leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. La capitaine de la flotte royale lui faisait face, les joues rouges et les cheveux lui collant au visage. Elle était essoufflée.

 _« Elle ne lâchera donc pas l'afffaire ? »_ Se demanda Soul.

\- _Navire_ , Miss Albarn. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici, annonça-t-il en remarquant la garde arriver.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à monter dans la chaloupe, mais Maka lui barra la route. Soul grogna et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Elle ne semble pas vouloir vous quitter, cap'taine.

\- En effet.

Soul l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Les lèvres du pirate étaient chaudes. Il ouvrit la bouche et attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Maka entre ses dents pointues. Il rompit le baiser et monta dans la chaloupe, laissant une Maka interloquée sur le ponton.

\- Au navire, ordonna Soul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Lui lançait un regard assassin. Elle le haïssait. Mais elle ne s'était pas opposée au baiser. Il était même presque sûr qu'elle le lui avait rendu.

* * *

 **Oh, en fait, je pense que je vais poster des OS ici. Je sais pas s'ils seront tous AU (sûrement pour la plupart, parce que j'adore vraiment ça), m'enfin voilà.**

 **Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrai pas sur certains OS au fil du temps. Par exemple, si ça se trouve, je vais écrire deux trois OS et puis revenir faire une suite au tout premier OS, vous me comprenez ? J'suis pas sûre d'être clair...**

 **Enfin, sur ce, bonne appétit, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bonne tout ce que vous voulez.**

 **Et l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé u_u.**

 **PS : la partie du baiser est plutôt minable, non ? J'en suis pas hyper fière, pardon :( (et je suis pas sûre que l'insulte de "planche à pain" soit très répandue à cette époque, mais j'avoue que j'avais pas trop d'idée d'insulte dans le même genre...) me tapez pas, je vous aime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes en bas de pages ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Soul leva les yeux vers le ciel. Death City avait beau être une ville, les étoiles brillaient de mille-feux lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun nuage, contrairement à New York où les lumières du ciel étaient éclipsées par des lumières artificielles. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, Soul se sentait plus serein, mais ses nuits restaient agitées.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers son chien et s'accroupi. Il avança sa main et caressa la tête de l'animal qui daigna ouvrir un œil.

« Allez mon gros, on bouge. »

Oni bailla, s'étira avant de se tenir sur ses quatre pattes et d'avancer au rythme de son maître.

C'était son frère, Wes, qui lui avait conseillé de prendre un animal de compagnie.

« _Tu te rappelles du chien qu'on avait quand on était petit ? Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il semblait pouvoir te calmer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un animal avec toi, peut-être que ça te fera le même effet. Allez, prend soin de toi, p'tit frère._ »

Soul appuya sur le bouton 'retour' de son portable et le sms de Wes disparu de l'écran.

Oni recommençait à traîner. Soul décida de faire demi-tour. Si le chien se rendormait, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir le réveiller à nouveau et il était hors de question qu'il le porte jusqu'à l'appartement.

« Officier Evans ? »

Soul se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Une silhouette se dessinait un peu plus loin, mais n'ayant pas de lumière dans les environs, il lui était difficile de reconnaître à qui elle appartenait.

 _Vu la taille, ça doit être un enfant, mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant ferai dehors à une heure pareil ?_

La silhouette s'avança et Soul fini par se retrouver face à face avec une paire d'yeux verts qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Miss Albarn ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à une heure pareille ? »

« Je… »

« C'est votre chien ? » Maka se baissa pour caresser le menton de l'animal. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans rechigner.

Soul hocha la tête et observa la fille de son supérieur. Elle devait sûrement sortir du travail, son sac était posé à ses pieds et des dossiers s'en échappaient. Quand Maka eu fini avec l'animal, elle se releva, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Vous n'aimez pas dormir ? Vous savez, un manque de sommeil peut entraîner de grave problèmes de santé, surtout que vous travaillez dans la police, ce n'est pas un métier reposant. Est-ce qu'au moins vous mangez correctement ? Le soir, prenez un repas plus léger, sinon ça v- »

« Miss Albarn… »

« N'oubliez pas que l'activité physique requiert aussi beaucoup d'énergie, promenez votre chien à minuit, ce n'est pas resp- »

« Je ne peux pas dormir. »

« Et donc… Pardon ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir. C'est pas le cas tout le temps, mais il y a des soirs où je ne peux pas dormir. Et on ne peut rien y faire. »

Maka pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça vous arrive depuis quand ? »

« Euh… Depuis que je suis enfant, je crois. »

« Et pourquoi ça vous arrive ? »

Soul baissa les yeux. Maka soupira et attrapa le sac qu'elle avait laissé à ses pieds avant de le placer sur son épaule.

« Ça ne fait rien. Ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, il me semble qu'il va pleuvoir ce soir. Bonne soir- »

« J'ai des terreurs nocturnes. Depuis que je suis enfants. C'est pour ça, le chien, enfin Oni. Je pensais, mon frère pensait, que ça m'aiderait à mieux dormir. »

« Oh… » Maka lança un regard au chien qui s'était rendormi au pied de son maître.

« Ouais. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis qu'elle était venue au poste de police, revoir son père. Soul n'avait pas eu à faire à elle lorsqu'il était revenu à l'hôpital pour se faire enlever ses points de suture. Cependant, il avait cette même impression que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois : quelque chose chez elle le rassurait, semblait le calmer, calmer cette folie qui lui faisait faire les cauchemars qui l'empêchait de dormir de la nuit…

« Vous êtes pressée ? Je peux vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous, si vous voulez, il est tard. » Proposa Soul, remerciant le ciel que la pénombre cache ses joues rouges.

« Je veux bien, merci. » Maka sourit « Au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Soul se gratta la nuque et hocha la tête avant de réveiller Oni et de marcher aux côtés de Maka. Lorsqu'il la laissa devant la porte de son immeuble, il se demanda si l'avoir invité à sortir un de ces soirs n'allait pas lui poser des problèmes avec le Capitaine…

* * *

 **YOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK BITCHES**

 **Alooooooooors, j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire. Premièrement, est-ce que vous avez aimé cet OS ? Je vous avais promis une suite du tout premier, mais je dois avouer que j'étais un peu à cours d'idée, du coup je me suis inspirée d'un "prompt" sur tumblr qui était "Pourquoi est-ce que tu promènes ton chien à minuit ? Tu n'aimes pas dormir ?" Et vu qu'il y a des headcanons qui disent que Soul est parfois victimes de terreurs nocturnes, c'est bien tombé, non ? Enfin, n'empêche que je suis pas hyper fière de ce que j'ai écris et que je trouve que ça fait un peu/beaucoup OOC. Enfin, j'attends vos reviews !**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews, je vous propose un petit truc, vu qu'ici je poste des OS, je vous propose que vous m'envoyez vos "scénarios". Genre en quelques phrases vous m'écrivez un pitch de ce que vous voulez comme OS et si je suis inspirée, je vous l'écris (z'avez compris ? C'est genre "J'aimerai un OS avec tel personnage avec un enfant" ou "Tel et tel personnage se disputent pour cette raison totalement idiote") Cependant, n'oubliez pas que je fais exclusivement des SoMa (désolée pour les autres, mon OTP passe avant tout, eheheh)**

 **SINON, concernant la traduction, vu que je suis en vacance (ne me jetez pas de pierres si vous l'êtes pas svp, je suis gentille, merci), je vais essayer de traduire le dernier chapitre de Confession d'une Dinde Amoureuse. J'ai une idée de fanfic à traduire pour la suite, mais elle n'est pas encore terminée et je n'ai pas encore demandée l'autorisation à l'auteure, donc, adviendra ce qui pourra (je suis pas du tout sûre de cette expression).**

 **Une dernière chose, si vous voyez que j'en fous pas une ou même si vous vous inquiétez de ce que deviens les traductions (ou ce que je deviens, parce que je sais que je suis très intéressante -mes chevilles vont très bien, merci), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, ou à reposter un review si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur (sans m'agresser, hein :p) ça m'aide à me motiver et à écrire/traduire \o/ (un jour je finirai par me créer un compte twitter spécial pour que vous sachiez ou j'en suis, je crois x)**

 **Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais dire, du couuuup, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, si vous voulez parler de tout et de rien, envoyez moi un mp, j'aime bien parler (je crois que ça se voit dans mes notes de fin...)**

 **BISOUS LES GENS, GÂTEAUX ET LAPINS DE PÂQUES SUR VOUS, QU'UN NUAGE DE PAILLETTE VOUS SUIVE POUR METTRE EN AVANT VOTRE FABULOSITÉ**


End file.
